


129. “I hate your face. It’s distracting.”

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [45]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based on sentence 129 fromthisprompt list.





	129. “I hate your face. It’s distracting.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rieraclaelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/gifts).



> I asked for drabble prompts from [this](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/171875607042) list on tumblr, and Jessie asked for 129. Fluffy established Sterek ftw? =D
> 
>  
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/171876779302).)

“Could you please focus?” Derek asked.

Stiles smiled sheepishly and went back to researching the runes they’d found in the preserve, but just a couple of minutes later he found himself looking at Derek again.

“Really?” Derek asked, and Stiles huffed and glared down at the book again. For a few minutes. Derek raised his eyebrows at him. “This is kinda important, you know?”

“I know,” Stiles grumbled. “I hate your face. It’s distracting.”

“We’ve been married for 4 years,” Derek said, flatly.

“Yes. Your point?” Stiles asked, just as flatly, and Derek smiled.

“I love you too,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
